modcarsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Theshocker1/Non-Cars Mod Ideas
THESE ARE JUST MY THOUGHTS There are a few Pixar games that I think can be moddable. I saw on YouTube the X-Box/PS3 versions of them and they were different from the PC version. Here are some of my ideas: Ratatouille Mod: The PC version and X-Box/PS3 versions have different gameplay, but were both made by Heavy Iron Studios. The elements from the X-Box version could be ported to PC if they are made from the same engine. There are a few possibilities for this. *1. Other characters who were non-playable could be made to be playable (i.e. Celine was actually playable in two-player mode and could be used as playable in explore mode, Emile had the same type of moves Remy has in the tutorial and was playable in two-player mode in "Rat Race" mini-game, so he could also be used in explore mode too. Other characters might have these qualities). There should be an option on which character you'd like to play as. *2. At a certain part of the game, Remy controls Liguini going around the kitchen, so maybe there can be a free-roam from human perspective and that the cooking stations can act like even targets and that you have no timer for this. Other characters (i.e. Skinner, Colette Tatou, etc.) could be able to be made as playable too. *3. Events and worlds in the X-Box 360 version could be ported in the game as bonus events. Wall-E Mod: The PC version and X-Box/PS3 versions have different gameplay, but were both made by Heavy Iron Studios. The elements from the X-Box version could be ported to PC if they are made from the same engine. There are a few possibilities for this. *1. Other characters who were non-playable could be made to be playabe (i.e. Eve could be put into Wall-E levels, reject bots that Wall-E uses to help him, M-O, etc.). There should be an option on which character you'd like to play as. *2. Eve could use her movements from the X-Box 360 version as it could be used better to explore rather than following one path. *3. Events and worlds in the X-Box 360 version could be ported in the game as extra chapters. *4. Wall-E has a music button in the game to attract reject bots. There should be an option to let you choose your own soundtrack. Toy Story 3 Mod: The PC version and X-Box/PS3 are actually similar. But the console version has more things. *1. In Toy Box Mode in the console version, the world was more expansive (there are videos on YouTube showing that). *2. Like with Cars 2, the graphics were poor, but the console version has good graphics. *3. In the PS3 version, Zerg was actually playable in Toy Box Mode. *4. In the console version, they give you the option to drive in Toy Box Mode outside of the skate park. *5. It's possible to use a few elements from Disney Infinity as Avalanche Software made that game. MORE INFO COMING SOON! Category:Blog posts